List of Legends of the Hidden Temple episodes
This is a list of all the episodes of the Nickelodeon game show Legends of the Hidden Temple airing since September 11, 1993. Season 1 (1993-1994) #Galileo's Cannonball - September 11, 1993 #Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand - September 12, 1993 #John Henry's Lost Hammer - September 18, 1993 #The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan - September 19, 1993 #Elizabeth I's Golden Ship - September 25, 1993 #John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine - September 26, 1993 #The Star of Sultan Saladin - October 2, 1993 #The Keys to the Alhambra - October 3, 1993 #The Helmet of Genghis Khan - October 9, 1993 #The Trojan Horseshoe - October 10, 1993 #The Pendant of Kamehameha - October 16, 1993 #The Lost Logbooks of Magellan - October 17, 1993 #The Moccasins of Geronimo - October 23, 1993 #Henry VIII's Great Seal - October 24, 1993 #The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart - October 30, 1993 #Blackbeard's Treasure Map - October 31, 1993 #The Golden Cup of Belshazzar - November 6, 1993 #Ponce de Leon and the Lost Fountain of Youth - November 7, 1993 #The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte - November 13, 1993 #The Oracle Bowl of Delphi - November 14, 1993 #The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci - November 20, 1993 #The Golden Chains of Zenobia - November 21, 1993 #The Belly Button of Buddha - November 27, 1993 #The Stolen Arm of Shiva - November 28, 1993 #The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson - December 4, 1993 #The Helmet of Joan of Arc - December 5, 1993 #The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary - December 11, 1993 #The Mask of Shaka Zulu - December 12, 1993 #The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa - December 18, 1993 #The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal - December 19, 1993 #Alexander and the Gordian Knot - December 25, 1993 #King Tut's Cobra Staff - December 26, 1993 #The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl - January 1, 1994 #The Codebook of Mata Hari - January 2, 1994 #Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat - January 8, 1994 #Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder - January 9, 1994 #Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress - January 15, 1994 #The Collar of Davy Crockett - January 16, 1994 #The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra - January 22, 1994 #The Treasure of Anne Bonny - January 23, 1994 Season 2 (1994) #The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy - June 6, 1994 #The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba - June 8, 1994 #The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny - June 13, 1994 #The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman - June 15, 1994 #The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith - June 20, 1994 #The Diary of Dr. Livingstone - June 22, 1994 #The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief - June 27, 1994 #The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed - June 29, 1994 #The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora - July 4, 1994 #The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King - July 6, 1994 #The Stone Head of the Evil King - July 11, 1994 #The Lucky Medallion of Atocha - July 13, 1994 #The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata - July 18, 1994 #The Electrifed Key of Benjamin Franklin - July 20, 1994 #The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor - July 25, 1994 #The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox - July 27, 1994 #The Missing Eye of David - August 1, 1994 #The Very Tall Turban of Ahmed Baba - August 3, 1994 #The Ivory Elephant of Scherezade - August 8, 1994 #The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman - August 10, 1994 #The Plumed Headdress of Cosarara - August 15, 1994 #The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma - August 17, 1994 #The Lost Lion Tail of Little John - August 22, 1994 #The Shriveled Hand of Efoua - August 24, 1994 #The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask - August 29, 1994 #The Crown of Queen Nzinga - August 31, 1994 #The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon - September 5, 1994 #The Silk Sash of Mulan - September 14, 1994 #The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun - September 19, 1994 #The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley - September 28, 1994 #The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid - October 3, 1994 #The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale - October 12, 1994 #The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici - October 17, 1994 #The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan - October 26, 1994 #The Milk Bucket of Freydis - October 31, 1994 #The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh - November 9, 1994 #The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus - November 14, 1994 #The Broken Wing of Icarus - November 23, 1994 #The Bonnet of Dolley Madison - November 28, 1994 #The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl - December 6, 1994 Season 3 (1995) #The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack - November 6, 1995 #The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conquereor - November 7, 1995 #The War Fan of the 47 Ronin - November 8, 1995 #The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain - November 9, 1995 #The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta - November 10, 1995 #The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea - November 13, 1995 #The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen - November 14, 1995 #The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean - November 15, 1995 #The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro - November 16, 1995 #The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson - November 17, 1995 #The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith - November 20, 1995 #The Marble Armrest of Xerxes - November 21, 1995 #The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass - November 22, 1995 #The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard - November 23, 1995 #The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain - November 24, 1995 #The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce - November 27, 1995 #The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible - November 28, 1995 #The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley - November 29, 1995 #The Dried Apple Half of William Tell - November 30, 1995 #The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein - December 1, 1995 #The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland - December 4, 1995 #The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea - December 5, 1995 #The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain - December 6, 1995 #The Enormous Feather of the Me Linh - December 7, 1995 #The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu - December 8, 1995 #The Broken Trident of Poseidon - December 11, 1995 #The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I - December 12, 1995 #The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak - December 13, 1995 #The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen - December 14, 1995 #The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King - December 15, 1995 #The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb - December 18, 1995 #The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud - December 19, 1995 #The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior - December 20, 1995 #The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd - December 21, 1995 #The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas - December 22, 1995 #The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth - December 25, 1995 #The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza - December 26, 1995 #The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie - December 27, 1995 #The Ruby Earring of Benzibab - December 28, 1995 #The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great - December 29, 1995 Season 4 (2006-2007) #The Silver Angel Wing of Elizabeth I - December 17, 2006 #The Lost Papyrus Scroll of the Poet Sage - December 17, 2006 #The Missing Log Book of Tenzing Norgay - December 17, 2006 #Roald Amundsen's Final Telegram - December 17, 2006 #The Half-Burnt Torch of Mary Tudor - December 18, 2006 #The Paintbrush of Van Gogh - December 18, 2006 #The Thorn Crown of Emperor Augustus - December 18, 2006 #The Entrails-Stained Crown of William the Conqueror - December 18, 2006 #The Spear of the Nine Samurai - December 18, 2006 #The Feathered Headdress of Powhatan - December 21, 2006 #The Holy Crucifix of Joan of Arc - December 21, 2006 #The Sacred Quill of Quetzalcoatl - December 28, 2006 #The Cursed Scepter of Ramses - December 28, 2006 #The Right Nostril of the Great Sphinx - December 28, 2006 #Helen of Troy's Mystical Mirror - December 28, 2006 #The Holy Ankh of the Egyptian Deity - January 2, 2007 #The Golden Amulet of Nefertiti - January 2, 2007 #The Royal Crown of Louis XIV - January 7, 2007 #Henry the Navigator's Missing Maps - January 7, 2007 #The Jeweled Sword of Charlemagne - January 7, 2007 #Captain Kidd and the Hanging Rope - February 2, 2007 #The Telescope of Sir Francis Drake - February 2, 2007 #Richard Grenville's Stolen Plans - February 16, 2007 #The Cursed Scepter of Ramses - February 28, 2007 #The Coonskin Cap of Daniel Boone - April 16, 2007 #The Dragon-Headed Medallion of Vlad Dracula - April 16, 2007 #The Melted Lamp of Paul Revere - April 16, 2007 #The Missing Map from the Catalan Atlas - April 16, 2007 #The Sandal of Mohandas Gandhi - April 17, 2007 #The Sheath of Pedro I of Brazil - April 17, 2007 #The Stolen Crown of the False Dmitry - April 21, 2007 #The Unlucky Necklace of Harmonia - April 23, 2007 #The Cork of Robert Hooke - April 27, 2007 #The Dampened Diary of Olaudah Equiano - April 28, 2007 #The Fabled Fortune-Telling Book of Tituba - April 29, 2007 #The Fake Beard of the Immortal Bank Robber - May 2, 2007 #The Helmet of Richard the Lion Heart - May 3, 2007 #The Incomplete Painting of Titan - May 6, 2007 #The Iron Helmet of Rurik - May 9, 2007 #The Jeweled Lei of the Hawaiian Queen - May 13, 2007 Season 5 (2007-2009) #The Missing Signature of George Washington - May 19, 2007 #The Radioactive Rock of Marie Curie - May 22, 2007 #The Sachem's Staff of King Philip - June 5, 2007 #The Secret Journal of Niccolò Machiavelli - June 8, 2007 #The Secret Treasure of Phoolan Devi - June 8, 2007 #The Shackles of Grace O'Malley - July 22, 2007 #The Stained Coat of François l'Olonnais - July 23, 2007 #The Tattered Battle Flag of General Cornwallis - August 4, 2007 #The Torch of Fujiwara no Nobuyori - August 4, 2007 #The Book of the Pompeii Library - May 30, 2008 #The Dragon King and the Ashes of the Chinese Books - May 31, 2008 #The Block from the Great Wall of China - May 31, 2008 #The Flag of Cheng Ho - June 6, 2008 #The Crumpled Drafts of William Shakespeare - June 8, 2008 #The Cathode Ray-Tube of J.J. Thomson - June 9, 2008 #The Apple of Isaac Newton - June 17, 2008 #The Science Kits of Albert Einstein - July 12, 2008 #The Boston Tea Party and the Remaining Pound of Tea - July 13, 2008 #Vulcan's Last Piece of Lava - July 14, 2008 #The Dried Snake Hair of Medusa - July 14, 2008 #The Ripped Newspapers of Alfred Wegener - July 26, 2008 #The Three-Cornered Hat of Henry Cavendish - August 3, 2008 #The Lucky Sword of Axel Stone - March 21, 2009 #Henrique Galvão and the Santa Maria - April 24, 2009 #The Journal of Lewis and Clark - April 26, 2009 #The Propeller of Jimmy Angel's Airplane - April 26, 2009 #Lake Victoria and the Secret Diary of Burton - April 26, 2009 #The Scorched Cannonball of the Adventure Galley - May 1, 2009 #The Silver Shield of King Arthur - May 1, 2009 #The Blue Royal Gown of Catherine of Braganza - May 10, 2009 #The Silver Tablespoon of Blondin - May 19, 2009 #The Broken Flask of Louis Pasteur - June 1, 2009 #The Skull of Saint Januarius - June 5, 2009 #The Chalice of Vasco de Balboa - June 7, 2009 #The Crossed-Cutlass Flag of Calico Jack - June 7, 2009 #The Chipped Limestone Block of the Great Pyramids of Giza - June 8, 2009 #The Empty Spice Jar of Christopher Columbus - June 9, 2009 #The Missing Stone Beard of Ramesses II - June 11, 2009 #The Golden Grapes of Dionysus - June 11, 2009 #The Smashed Stone Marker of King Tut's Tomb - June 13, 2009 Season 6 (2009) #The Imperial Seal of Justinian - June 15, 2009 #The Missing Card of Dmitri Mendeleev - June 18, 2009 #The Silver Gauntlet of the Black Prince - June 21, 2009 #The Smashed Spit of Roche Braziliano - June 23, 2009 #The Spiritual Scroll of Akhenaten - June 25, 2009 #The Torn Message of Sarah Grimk - June 28, 2009 #The Wanted Poster of the Gentleman Bushranger - June 30, 2009 #Urashima Tarō and the Box of Lost Time - July 6, 2009 #Caligula's Horseshoe - July 16, 2009 #Rutherford's Gold Foil - July 27, 2009 #The Incorrect Map of Ptolemy - July 29, 2009 #The Original Book of Marco Polo - July 29, 2009 #The Discarded Scabbard of Romulus - July 29, 2009 #The Bonnet of Mercy Otis Warren - July 31, 2009 #The Cracked Teacup of Elizabeth Cady Stanton - August 1, 2009 #The Broken Piano Keys of the RMS Titanic - August 2, 2009 #The Keys to Anne of Cleves's Palace - August 3, 2009 #The Leather Holster of Wyatt Earp - August 7, 2009 #The Secret Saddle of General Grant - August 8, 2009 #The Lost Colony and the Croatoan Carving - August 9, 2009 #The Magical Thread of Ariadne - August 10, 2009 #The Space Helmet of Yuri Gagarin - August 12, 2009 #The Priceless Treasure of the Conquistador - August 14, 2009 #The Golden Sun-Disk of Wadjet - August 26, 2009 #Nero's Half-Burnt Toga - August 26, 2009 #The Missing Map of Juan de la Cosa - August 28, 2009 #The Secret Script of Miguel Cervantes - August 31, 2009 #The 96th Thesis of Martin Luther - September 11, 2009 #The Broken Sword of Lexington and Concord - September 14, 2009 #The Ace of Spades of Black Jack Ketchum - September 22, 2009 #The Shark-tooth Medallion of the Hawaiian King - September 27, 2009 #The Chinese Emperor and the Great Wall - September 28, 2009 #The Cross-Sectioned Map of the Winchester Mystery House - October 1, 2009 #The Golden Lighthouse of Demetrius of Pharos - October 6, 2009 #The Great Seal of the Axumite King - October 9, 2009 #The Lost Crown of Mbwila - October 12, 2009 #The Stolen Shovel of Erik the Red - October 13, 2009 #The Lost Love Letter of Joséphine Bonaparte - October 15, 2009 #The Map to James Marshall's Treasure - October 18, 2009 #The Navigation Plans of Sir Francis Drake - October 21, 2009 Season 7 (2009-) #The Revised Map of the New World - October 26, 2009 #The Silver Earring of Captain Kidd - October 30, 2009 #The Broken Plow of the Egyptian Farmer - October 31, 2009 #The Lion-Skin Cloak of Hercules - November 12, 2009 #The Burnt Treasures of Æneas - November 21, 2009 #The Jeweled Calix of Nebuchadnezzar - December 13, 2009 #The Mystical Staff of Okomfo Anokye - December 27, 2009 #The Sheath of Excalibur - January 13, 2010 #The eart-Shaped Locket of Elisabeth of Bavaria - June 7, 2010 #The Copper Crown of the Viking King - June 12, 2010 YouTube Specials #Legends of the XXX Temple - December 4, 2009 #The Missing Calendar of the Mayans - August 3, 2013 #Arthur's Lost Library Book - January 3, 2014 #The Sword of Mulan - July 9, 2014 #A #B #C #D #E #F #G #H #I #J #K #L #M #N #O #P #Q #R #S #T #U #V #W #X #Y #Z WiiWare Season 1 #Pied Piper's Flute (based on "The Pied Piper of Hamelin") #Corpse Bride's Blue Rose Bouquet (from the movie "Tim Burton's Corpse Bride") #Prospero's Disenchanted Staff (from "The Tempest") #Captain Ahab's Broken Harpoon (from Herman Melville's "Moby Dick") #Roy Hobbs' "Wonderboy" (from the 1984 movie "The Natural") #Evil Queen's Poisoned Apple (from Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") #Goliath's Severed Head (from 1 Samuel 17 in the Bible) #Elphaba's Green Vial (from the musical, "Wicked") #The Monkey's Paw (from the short story by W.W. Jacobs) #Geno's Wooden Vassal (from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) #Cat R. Waul's Golden Scissors (from the movie "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West") #Polyphemus' Blinded Eye (from Homer's "The Odessey") #King Hagard's Royal Ruby (based on the 1982 movie "The Last Unicorn") #Frankenstein Monster's Dislodged Bolt (based on Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein) #Ariadne's Thread Ball (how Theseus defeated the Minotaur) #Winifred Sanderson's Black-Flamed Candle (from the 1993 movie "Hocus Pocus") #Akabeko's Papier-Mâché Figure (from the legend of Akabeko) #King of Thieves' Golden Cape (from the movie "Aladdin & the King of Thieves") #Long John Silver's Wooden Crutch (from "Muppet Treasure Island") #Simone Lenoir's Stone Necklace (from the movie "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) #Midas and the Whispering Reeds (how King Midas got donkey ears) #George Washington's Chopped Cherry Tree (from Paul Perro's poem "George Washington & the Cherry Tree") #Barbara "Golden Boos" Erni's Backpack #Xtabay's Divine Fragrance (Artifact is a perfume bottle) #Blind Seer's Amulet (from the 1963 movie "Jason and the Argonauts") #Ninten's Franklin Badge (from "Mother/Earthbound Zero") #Amazonian Queen's Enchanted Girdle (Hercules' 9th labor (with Hippolyta)) #Living Snowman's Corncob Pipe (from the 1969 TV special "Frosty the Snowman") #Beethoven's Hearing Trumpet (the life of Ludwig van Beethoven) #Loki's Mischievous Mask (from the 1994 movie "The Mask") #Hyrulian King's Wind Waker (from "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") #Lone Starr's Schwartz Ring (from the movie "Spaceballs") #Tiddalik's Regurgitated Water (from Joanna Troughton's "What made Tiddalik Laugh") #The Wright Brothers' Unpreserved Propeller (how they invented the airplane) #H. George Wells' Flower From the Future (from the 1960's movie "The Time Machine") #Calamity Jane's Extracted Bullet (how Martha Jane got the nickname) #Lo Pan's Needle of Love (from the movie "Big Trouble in Little China") #Joseph's Technicolor Dreamcoat (from the musical "Joseph's Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat") #The "Rare" Golden Banana (from Donkey Kong 64) #Loompaland's Sacred Cocoa Bean (from the 2005 movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory") WiiWare Season 2 #Cisco Kid's Misguiding Message (from O. Henry's short story "The Caballero's Way") #Paris' Poisoned Arrow (the death of Achilles) #Conqueror Kull's Ruling Ax (from the movie "Kull the Conqueror") #The Wish-Granting Goldfish (from Alexander Pushkin's "The Tale of the Fisherman and the Fish") #Noah's Majestic Dove (from Genesis 6-9 in the Bible) #Tarakudo's Oni Mask (from "Jackie Chan Adventures" season 4) #Evil Black Jewel's Powdered Remains (from Wario World) #Yugi Muto's Exodia (from episode 1 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!") #Pumpkin King's Missing Present (from the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas") #Houdini's Milk Can (from Harry Houdini's "Milk Can Escape" act) #The von Trapp Family's Unclaimed Trophy (from the movie "The Sound of Music") #Jill's Dozer Drill Bit (from "Drill Dozer") #Freedonia's Fruits of Victory (from the 1933 movie "Duck Soup") #Ebenezer Scrooge's Chain of the Afterlife (from Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol") #Jumanji Gameboard (from Chris Van Allsburg's "Jumanji") #Emma Ravenhearst's Supernatural Diary (from "Mystery Case Files: Ravenhearst") #Ping and the Emperor's Seed (from Demi's "The Empty Pot") #Professor Fate's Refused Accolade (from the 1965 movie "The Great Race") #Ben-Hur's Laurel Wreath (from the 1959 movie "Ben-Hur") #Wizard's Living Gloves (from "Glover") #Archimedes' Forgotten Bath Robe (inventing Archimedes' Principle) #Slime Monster Gooey Gus (from the Ghost Writer story arc "Attack of the Sime Monster") #Confucius' Bronze Buffalo Grail (based on the conference at Chiaku) #Emperor's New Clothes (from Hans Christian Anderson's "The Emperor's New Clothes") #Nora of Kelmendi's Family Dagger #Henrick Hudson's Enchanted Liquor (from Washington Irving's "Rip Van Winkle") #False Maltese Falcon (from the 1941 movie "The Maltese Falcon") #Aladdin and the Genie of the Ring (from the TV miniseries "Arabian Nights") #Kokintz's Quodium Detonator (from the movie "The Mouse That Roared") #Keys to the Supernatural Mansion (from "Luigi's Mansion") #Narnian King Peter's Great Shield (from C. S. Lewis' "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe") #Onewa's Carving Tool (from "Bionicle: Mata-Nui Online Game") #Nancy Archer's Mystifying Necklace (from the 1993 movie "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman") #Ezmérelda's Elegant Handkerchief (from the 1996 movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") #Don Quixote's Bent Helmet (from Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra's "Don Quixote") #Princess Mombi's Powder of Life (from the movie "Return to Oz") #Houyi's Sun-Bird Feathers #Super Macho Man's KO'd Gold Tooth (from the Wii version of "Punch-Out!!") #Eglantine Price's Transporting Bedknob (from the movie "Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Baron Bomburst's Moronic Medal (from the movie "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang") WiiWare Season 3 #Anansi's Wisdom-Containing Calabash (how Anansi tried to hoard all the wisdom in the world) #Gentleman's Master Piece (from "Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure". It's inside a chest) #Francisco de Coronado's Cross (from the movie "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade") #Doc Holliday's Wanted Poster (from the Doctor Who season 3 story arc "The Gunfighters") #Dungarvon Whooper's Stolen Money Belt #Carmen Sandiego's Pearl Necklace (from Bonderbound's 1996 "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?") #Perseus' Invisibility Helmet (from the 1981 movie "Clash of the Titans") #Erik's Toy Monkey (from "The Phantom of the Opera") #The Banana of Bombay (from Jim Davis' "Garfield's Feline Fantasies") #Sirius' Omni Cube Shard (from Bomberman 64) #Excalibur (from the 1998 movie "Merlin") #Forbidden Chest of Demons (from "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo") #James Moriarty's War-Igniting Briefcase (from the movie "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen") #Drawcia's Power Paintbrush (from "Kirby's Canvas Curse") #Hormigueros' Sanctuary Carving (based on Gerardo Gonzalez' Miracle of Hormigueros) #Alex Kidd's Rice Ball (from "Alex Kidd and the Enchanted Castle") #Nicodemus' Courageous Amulet (from the movie "The Secret of NIMH") #Rocket's Repaired Warrior Flute (from "Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime") #Iron Giant's Missing Trinket (from the 1999 movie "The Iron Giant") #Lemuel Gulliver's Yahoo Skin (from "Gulliver's Travels: A Voyage to the Country of the Houyhnhnms") #Bellbridge Children and the Ideya of Hope (from "NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) #An Unnamed Witch's Carrot Nose (from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail") #Hershel Layton's Map to St. Mystere (from "Professor Layton and the Curious Village") #Douglas Roberts' "Order of the Palm" (from the 1955 movie "Mister Roberts") #Tabuu's Subspace Trophy (from "Super Smash Bros. Brawl") #John Boddy's Revolver (from the 1985 movie "Clue") #Splunks' Form Baton (from "WarioWare: Smooth Moves") #Phileas Fogg's Passport around the World (from "Around the World in 80 Days") #Pac-Land's Artifact (from "Pac-Man: Adventures in time") #Socrates' Hemlock Potation (from the trial of Socrates) #Boy and his Blob's Jellybean Backpack (from the Wii version of "A Boy and His Blob") #Eleanor Lance's Doomed Signature (from the 1963 movie "The Haunting") #The Storybook about the Adventurous Droplet (from "Dewy's Adventure") #Amram of Mainz's Substitute Corpse #Judy Garland's Famous Footwear (the life of Judy Garland. The artifact is the original ruby slippers from "The Wizard of Oz") #Infomaniac's Constructopedia (from the PC game "LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge") #Stingy Jack's Will-O'-Wisp #de Blob's Emblem for the Color Revolution (from "de Blob") #Cardinal Richelieu's Scarlet Zucchetto (from the 1993 movie "The Three Musketeers") #Joel Robinson's Pointless Plaque (from "Mystery Science Theater 3000" season 5) WiiWare Season 4 #Mordrock's Death Ring (from "Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp") #Madame Fate's Crystal Ball (from "Mystery Case Files: Madame Fate") #Basilisk's Venomous Fang (from J. K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets") #The Ice Key (from the Banjo-Kazooie series) #Rapunzel's Mile-long Locks (from the 2011 movie "Tangled") #The 1000th Yellow Lum (from Rayman 2: The Great Escape) #Mephisto's Hourglass (from the 1926 movie "Faust") #Elvis Presley's Multi-Platinum Record (from his album "Blue Hawaii") #Viking Hiccup's Incinerated Appendage (from the movie "How to Train Your Dragon") #Alimbic's Ultimate Power (from "Metroid Prime Hunters") #St. Elisabeth of Hungary and the Miracle of the Roses (artifact is a rose) #Pitfall Harry's Heroic Handbook (from "Pitfall: The Lost Expedition") #Gautama Buddha's Sacred Fig (how Buddha became enlightened) #Corona Aurora (from "Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive") #Atys' Knucklebone Dice (Herodotus' story on the first dice game) #Comtesse Impersonator's Torn Wing (from the movie "Ever After: A Cinderella Story") #Michael's Snag Machine (from "Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness") #Old Faithful's Woolen Shreds (based on the founding of Old Faithful) #Flying Gauchito's Renounced Reward (from "The Flying Gauchito" segment of the movie "The Three Caballeros". The artifact is the prize money) #Dr. Muto's Splizz (from "Dr. Muto") #Brita Olsdotter's Old Bonnet #Chief Blank's Hypnotic Waves (from "Space Channel 5". The artifact is the monitor Blank was blown away in) #Yoshi's Island and the Super Happy Tree (from "Yoshi's Story". The articact is a Heart Fruit) #El Corazon (from the movie "Romancing the Stone") #Michael Jordan's Space Jam (from the movie "Space Jam". The artifact is the basketball that contained the NBA's talent) #Grögh and the Can of Mutation (from "Tonic Trouble") #James Trotter's Crocodile Tongue (from Roald Dahl's "James and the Giant Peach") #Percival McLeach's Slouch Hat (from the movie "The Rescuers Down Under") #Philotheus of Pskov and the White Cowl #Allen King's Ranger Badge (from the 1938 movie serial "The Lone Ranger: Chapter 1-Hi-Yo Silver") #Rose Bukater's Blue Diamond (from the 1997 movie "Titanic". It's the "Heart of the Ocean" gem) #The Quantonium Meteor (from the movie "Monsters vs. Aliens") #Captain Rainbow on Mimin Island (from "Captain Rainbow". The artifact is one of the large Sparklies) #Druon Antigoon's Massive Hand (from the legend of Silvius Brabo and Druon the giant) #Morris Michtom and "Teddy's Bear" (based on Theodore Roosevelt and the first teddy bear) #Lorax's Truffula Seed (from Dr. Seuss' "The Lorax") #Forbidden Plateau's Red Snow (based on its legend) #Light Gaia's Unpretentious Necklace (from "Sonic Unleashed") #Grigori Rasputin's Cyanide Refreshment (Prince Felix Yusupov's second attempt of his murder) #Vixen Krystal's Serendipitous Staff (from "Starfox Adventures") WiiWare Season 5 #Cupid's Golden Arrow (from the Roman version of the Cupid and Psyche legend) #T.T.'s Amulet (from "Diddy Kong Racing") #Baron Von Ghoul's Summoning Bugle (from "Grabbed by the Ghoulies") #Hermes' Dropped Sandal (from the story of Orpheus and Eurydice) #Billy Hatcher's Chicken Suit (from "Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg") #Sangkuriang's Excess Wood (based on the Sangkuriang legend) #Corrupted Solomon's Scepter (from 1 Kings in the Bible) #Marina Lightyears' Clanpot (from "Mischief Makers") #Nutcracker's Nutcracker (based on Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's"The Nutcracker") #Pandora's Box (how Pandora let out evils of the world. The artifact is actually a jar) #Lord Farquaad's Regurgitated Crown (from the movie "Shrek") #Wiki, Shapeshifting Bell (from "Zach & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure") #Winter Warlock's Toy Train (from the 1970 TV special "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town") #Uncle Mimic's Busted Steam Engine (from "Shantae") #Chief Touch-the-Clouds' Old Photograph (his life during the Great Sioux War and Cheyenne River Reservation) #Avenging Spirit (from "Avenging Spirit") #Galacta Knight's Fallen Lance (from "Meta Knightmare Ultra" in "Kirby Super Star Ultra") #Tinderbell's Baby Doll (from "Charlaine Harris' Dying for Daylight") #Beldam's Button Eyes (from the movie "Coraline") #Rabbids' Light Bulb Intelligence (from "Rabbids go Home") #Shiwan Khan's Lobotomized Lobe (from the 1994 movie "The Shadow") #Tingle's Master Rupee (from "Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland") #Thomas Jefferson's Quill ( writing the Declaration of Independence) #Lucky Rabbit's “Oswald” Pin (from "Epic Mickey") #Moses' Broken Tablets (from Exodus 32 in the Bible) #Neil Armstrong's Moon Rock (his trip to the moon) #Polar Express' Cotter Pin (from the movie "The Polar Express") #Allen Bauer's Waterlogged Wallet (from the 1984 movie "Splash") #Grendel's Torn Arm (from the Old English poem "Beowulf") #Sabreman's Wayward Compass (from the GBA version of "Sabrewulf") #Jabberwocky's Clean-Cut Tongue (from the 2010 film "Alice in Wonderland") #Sphinx's Blown Nose Fragment (how the Sphinx lost its nose) #Lawrence III's Ancient Mew Card (from the movie "Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One") #Rausten's Sacred Stone (from "Fire Emblem: Tne Sacred Stones") #Lawrence Roberts' Packet-Switching Program (the birth of the internet) #Issun's Above-Impressive Drawings (from the game "Okami") #"Killer" Jim Miller's Noose #Sally Shine's Heartwarming Gift (from the movie "Tower of Terror") #Giovanni's Jugging Rainbow (from Tomie dePaola's "The Clown of God") #Fusajiro Yamauchi's Hanafuda Cards (from the founding of Nintendo) WiiWare Season 6 #A Chef's Bamboo Explosive (inventing fireworks) #Dark Dragon's 7th Needle (from Mother 3) #Rosa Parks' Convict Number (starting the Montgomery Bus Boycott) #Carau (from the Guaraní legend) #Mr. Cookie's Secret Recipe (from "Pac-Man Party") #Archibald Suchot's Ruby Wealth (from the movie "Arthur and the Invisibles") #Boneheads' Shogun Armor (from "WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames!") #Klonoa's Double Moon Flag (from "Klonoa: Empire of Dreams") #Vexx and the Closed Portal (from "Vexx") #Wakko Warner's Ha'pennies (from the movie "Wakko's Wish") #Dr. Lao's Rainmaking Machine (from the movie "7 Faces of Dr. Lao") #President Shacho's Doomsday Apparatus (from "Pikmin 2") #Isis' Serpent Trick (how Isis tricked Ra) #Kid Kleets' Soccer Ball (from "The Adventures of Kid Kleets") #Gruffalo (from Julia Donaldson's "The Gruffalo") #Caveman Joe's Rainbow Bridge (from "Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics") #Witch-king of Angmar's Flail (from the movie "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King") #Antoinette's Sweet Dream Cake (from Episode 1 of "Touch Detective") #Teg-Du-Bhorez' Prophecy Stones (from "Tomb Raider: The Prophecy") #Jungle Beat's Platinum Crest (from Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat) #Globe Theatre Model Parts (based on the first Globe Theatre) #Rocket Racer's Old Helmet (from "LEGO Racers 2") #Giant Bird's Odd Remembrance (from the 2009 movie "UP". The artifact is the quad cane) #Harmonia's Cursed Necklace #Michael Ahern's Correction on his False Report (what really started the Great Chicago Fire) #Gorman's Circus Leader Mask (from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) #Hiroyuki Sakai's Nashi Pear (from "Iron Chef") #Prospector Lemon's Mining Pan (from the legend of the Lost Lemon Mine) #Raffaello's Brooch of Memories (from "Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon") #Illmarinen's Sampo (from the Kalevala) #Mia Thermopolis' Ceremonial Bow (from the movie "The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement) #Caligula Minus' Gaul Stache (from the movie "Asterix the Gaul") #Cursed Sword Tyrfing (based on the legend) #Edmond Dantès' Burned Letter (from the 1922 movie "Monte Cristo") #A Priest's Viaticum for Werewolves (from "Legend of a Priest and Men Changed Into Wolves") #Mama Luma's Telescope (from Super Mario Galaxy) #Excavator Alcubierre's Herculaneum Discovery (from the Pompeii disaster) #Monster Kingdoms' Crystal (from "Monster Tale") #Wizard Whitebeard's Striped Scroll (from Martain Handford's "Where's Waldo: The Fantastic Journey") #Hidden Temple's Silver Monkey (from the show "Legends of the Hidden Temple") Specials #Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge - October 3, 1994 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Green Monkeys Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Purple Parrots Category:Silver Snakes